<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>老师好 9/ by tshtiff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450351">老师好 9/</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshtiff/pseuds/tshtiff'>tshtiff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshtiff/pseuds/tshtiff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>模特战x舞蹈老师博</p>
<p>我爱上开车了。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>老师好 9/</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>模特战x舞蹈老师博</p>
<p>我爱上开车了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>老师好 9/</p>
<p>模特战x舞蹈老师博</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>到了公司之后，助理还是领着肖战去了老板办公室。肖战一开始不愿意，死乞白赖地求了助理一路，助理根本没理他，拉着肖战就往办公室走。</p>
<p>但奇怪的是，老板看到肖战之后什么也没说，但表情看上去有些凝重，让肖战签完走秀协议之后就让他出去了。</p>
<p>肖战想不通助理跟老板说了什么，连昨天那种临阵脱逃那么过分的事都能不计较。想不出来，那就干脆不想了。</p>
<p>肖战去公司签完合同后就照例去训练室里面准备下周的走秀。模特走秀前都有一个训练周，专门控制饮食和加强身体锻炼，为走秀做准备。肖战平时看起来懒懒散散一个人，但是在面对工作训练的时候永远是付出全部精力的，这种工作态度也给他带来了现在的资源和经验。</p>
<p>训练周是封闭式的，手机和电子设备都要上交，肖战没来得及给王一博发信息就交了手机，心里还感叹要一周都不能跟王老师见面了。</p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王一博其实没指望肖战会再主动见自己，他把那一夜自动归为419，虽然他承认之后他会时常想起肖战。</p>
<p>总是在不经意的瞬间就能想到那个人的脸，可能是一支舞跳完后气喘吁吁的坐到地上，就会想到肖战趴在地上回头用湿润的眼睛望着自己，也可能是深夜回到家躺在床上的时候，肖战卧在床上玩手机的身影就会出现。</p>
<p>这算什么？王一博冲完澡出来，拿起桌上的毛巾狠狠擦干自己的湿发。</p>
<p>别想些不该想的。王一博每天睡前对自己说。</p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一周的训练很快就结束了，走秀举办的很成功。这次走秀的主题是未来世界，肖战穿的高定服装是一身浅灰色的西装，但西装的尾部被设计成了花朵状，肖战的耳朵是精灵耳设计，头发也被染成了银色，整个人看起来像是从另一个星球来的精灵王子。</p>
<p>这个造型也被某知名时尚杂志评为秀场最佳look。肖战刷到这条的时候咧嘴笑了许久，然后立马保存图片发给了王一博。</p>
<p>那边很久都没有回复，肖战颇感无趣地放下手机，去看视频网站上有没有更新王一博工作室最新的舞蹈。</p>
<p>王一博其实刚下课，他看到肖战给他发的照片，确实好看。王一博盯着照片看了许久，直到学员跑过来告诉自己要上课了，王一博才抿着嘴把手机关掉。</p>
<p>正值周末，一天排的课很多，等王一博下班准备回家的时候已经晚上十点了。王一博几乎每次都是工作室最晚走的那一个，今天也不例外，等把器材都收拾好了关灯出去，外面的天已经完全黑了下来。</p>
<p>只有街边的一盏路灯在发出微弱的光，王一博把帽檐压的更低，看不出什么表情的往停车场走。</p>
<p>等王一博走近了，才隐约看到路灯旁边站着个人，王一博没抬头继续往前走，等走过了几步，似乎反应过来什么，回头去看。</p>
<p>肖战还顶着照片里那头银发，靠着路灯朝王一博挥手。</p>
<p>王一博愣在原地，等确定站在那的就是一个星期没见面的肖战后，嘴巴张了张，但没有说话。</p>
<p>肖战静静地站在原地看着王一博，没有主动走向前也没有后退，只是站在原地。</p>
<p>最后是王一博先动脚往肖战那边走。</p>
<p>人还没有站定，就先被一个依旧带着热气的温暖怀抱拥住了。那人刚染的银色头发就埋在自己的锁骨处，王一博稍稍低头，是肖战常用的那款洗发水的清香，淡淡地浮在王一博鼻尖。</p>
<p>“有没有想我。”肖战没有抬头，两只手紧紧抱住王一博的腰，发出来的声音也闷闷的。</p>
<p>过了很久，久到肖战以为王一博不会回答自己的时候，一股热气喷洒在自己耳尖，惹得肖战有些泛痒，缩了缩脖子。</p>
<p>“有。”</p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>等肖战再反应过来的时候，两人已经搂着对方在车的后座上唇舌交缠地亲了许久。肖战不肯放开王一博，王一博也不许肖战放开，两人像连体婴一般紧紧相拥，用亲吻互道这一周的思念。</p>
<p>肖战也想王一博，想他的人，想他的身体，想他狠狠撞进自己身体里的感觉。那是种肖战也无法准确阐述的满足感。</p>
<p>王一博像是知道肖战在想些什么，脱衣服的动作越发粗鲁。</p>
<p>肖战今天穿了一身休闲服，灰色的开衫很快就被脱去，露出里面的白色短袖，王一博隔着衣服去亲吻肖战胸前的一点，肖战仰起头急促地呼吸着，喘气声中似乎带着一丝压抑和痛苦。</p>
<p>王一博伸手去解自己的裤腰带，肖战感觉到了他的动作，连忙撑起身子坐起来。王一博的动作被打断，带着疑问的眼神去看肖战。</p>
<p>肖战咧嘴一笑，伸出舌头在王一博的唇上舔了一下。</p>
<p>“王老师，我的舌头很厉害，你不是要试试吗？”</p>
<p>王一博深吸一口气，眼神深邃地盯着肖战伸向自己胯部的手，王一博没有阻止。</p>
<p>肖战快速解开了王一博的腰带，自己也从坐着变成跪趴的姿势。把内裤拉下来的一瞬间，粗大的阴茎狠狠打在了肖战脸上，王一博急喘想去摸肖战的脸，肖战只是用气声哼了句没事，王一博就又放松下来。</p>
<p>肖战先用手上下抚摸那巨大的一根，看它在自己的手里变得越发硬挺，肖战才缓缓低下头，张开嘴把那东西含进去。</p>
<p>王一博的呼吸愈发沉重，右手在肖战的发顶抚摸，控制着力道不把肖战的头往下按。</p>
<p>肖战不是没给人口过，但次数屈指可数。他尽力张大自己的嘴，把东西往深处吞，又得保证自己的牙齿不触碰到王一博。</p>
<p>喉咙被顶的又涩又疼，肖战眼睛里充满生理性泪水，顺着被热气熏红的脸颊往下流。王一博伸出另一只手慢慢地擦掉那些眼泪。</p>
<p>“不要哭。”王一博轻轻开口。</p>
<p>肖战摇了摇头，王一博那东西太大了，哪怕顶到喉咙也只能勉强吞下去一半多。肖战当然不想让王一博失望，只能嘴里含着一部分，再用一只手顺着球部往上反复揉捏。</p>
<p>王一博爽的不行，嘴里低吟了几声，终是忍不住小幅度的摇摆胯部，让自己的东西能捅的更深。</p>
<p>肖战被顶的想往后退，但后面就是座椅，肖战被困在中间动弹不得，只能强撑自己去容纳。快速抽动了几下，王一博低头只见肖战满脸泪水含着自己阴茎的样子，脑袋一懵，一阵快感闪过，白色的液体就尽数喷进了肖战嘴里。</p>
<p>肖战立马松开嘴里的东西转过身咳嗽。喉咙被呛到是十分难受的，王一博赶紧去拍肖战的背，跟他说直接吐在车里也没关系。</p>
<p>肖战咳了几声回过头，看到王一博有些担忧的目光居然笑了笑，粘稠的液体还挂在他的嘴边，遮盖住了嘴下方的那颗小痣。</p>
<p>王一博呆住了，肖战没继续笑下去，而是伸出手指沾了嘴里剩的精液，往后探去。</p>
<p>上一次做爱也是肖战主动做的扩张，王一博见他又要自己弄，就先伸手阻止了他，问肖战自己帮他扩张行不行。</p>
<p>肖战很快就答应了，翻了个身跪躺在椅子上，王一博便能清楚看见肖战浑圆的屁股和正开合着的后穴。</p>
<p>王一博咽了口口水，伸出手指试探着去顶弄。</p>
<p>太久没有被触碰的后穴十分干燥，刚才那点液体根本没法做润滑，王一博只能侧身去找，果然在驾驶座旁边的槽里看见了一管护手霜。</p>
<p>王一博豪气地挤了半管护手霜，借着湿润的膏体顺利进去一根手指。</p>
<p>肖战轻哼了一声，把头埋在王一博脱下来的衣服里。</p>
<p>这次的前戏做的十分漫长，王一博直到四只手指都能轻松自如的抽插，才在肖战的一声呻吟声中把自己送了进去。</p>
<p>肖战纤长的五指狠狠抓住车窗边缘，随着王一博抽插的动作前后晃动。</p>
<p>窗户早已经被一层雾气遮盖住，午夜的停车场空无一人，只有一辆车在角落疯狂摇动着。</p>
<p>肖战知道没人，叫的也大声。王一博喜欢肖战这样，做爱的时候，他的眼里只有自己，他的身体也只为自己开放。</p>
<p>王一博想到这红了眼，抽插的动作也愈发快和猛。肖战有些受不住的往前缩，又被王一博拉回去再狠狠进入。</p>
<p>保持这个姿势做了大半小时，肖战开始哭哭啼啼地求饶，嘴里什么好话都蹦了出来。王一博见他一会一个“慢一点”，一会一个“不要了”，但等自己慢下来他又期期艾艾的回头用被泪打湿的眼睛望着自己，像是在埋怨自己一般。</p>
<p>真是个妖精。王一博咬咬牙，把肖战翻了个身，面对面又撞了进去。</p>
<p>王一博喜欢在做爱的时候看着肖战，看他被汗水打湿的身体，看他随着自己的用力而呻吟，仿佛是生来就要被自己欺负一般。</p>
<p>肖战红着眼眶看王一博，发现了对方眼下的乌青，心里想王老师果然又是半夜不睡觉打游戏，肯定没有休息好。</p>
<p>王一博不知道肖战哪怕被操成这样还能关心自己的私生活，只以为肖战是被自己操狠了不舒服，动作也随即慢了下来。</p>
<p>“要是疼了，就不做了。”王一博在肖战额角印上一吻，说完便准备退出去。</p>
<p>肖战没说好也没说不好，只是用缠着王一博腰的脚在王一博的背部轻轻划了一下，嘴角还带着笑意。</p>
<p>下一秒，肖战就如愿以偿地再次被王一博撞了进去。</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>两人做完之后都没力气起来开车，只是抱着对方躺在狭窄的后座上闲聊了一会。王一博手里还把玩着肖战的头发，有意无意地撩拨又松开。</p>
<p>“王老师，喜欢吗，下次也染一个。”肖战靠在王一博的怀里，半眯着眼睛像是快要睡着了，声音听起来虚得很。</p>
<p>王一博知道今天自己把肖战欺负狠了，回了句再说，就把肖战揽在怀里又抱了许久。</p>
<p>肖战过了不久就不再说话了，王一博听他逐渐均匀的呼吸声，轻轻松开怀里的人，套上衣服准备开车回家。</p>
<p>车启动的那一秒，肖战又轻声说了句什么，王一博没听清，把车熄了火又转头轻声问肖战。</p>
<p>肖战处在半睡眠状态，意识不清醒，只是顺从着内心回了一句。</p>
<p>“王老师，下次做这种事能不能换个正常点的地方...”</p>
<p>王一博看他皱着眉说完这句话就睡过去了，轻笑了声，再次启动了车。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>